staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5524 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5524); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Bajeczna gra w klasy, odc. 20 (La marelle fantastic); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Badacze natury - odc. 9 Taniec z niedźwiedziem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Podróżnik - Korcula; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Las bliżej nas - odc. 10 Bory Tucholskie 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 A mnie się uda odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2280; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 4 (Chimp Family Fortunes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2163 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Dytiatyn 1920; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Operacja Życie - 21; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5525 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5525); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2164 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2281; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Strzeż się niedźwiedzia, odc. 24 (Beware a bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Węgry ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Węgry; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Licencja na film - Potęga miłości - cz. 1/2 (Power of Love, The p. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1995); reż.:Stefano Reali; wyk.:Simona Cavallari, Jean Sorel, Ottavia Piccolo, Andrea Giordana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Piłka nożna - Droga o EURO: Polska - Węgry; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Rodzinka (Thumbsucker); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Lou Taylor Pucci, Tilda Swinton, Keanu Reeves, Vincent d'Onofrio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 ABC Klimatu - Fronty i masy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 ABC Klimatu - Mgła; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 301 Bez mamy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Chanuka - Święto Światła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 64 (276) Podwójny seans; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 651 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Tak to leciało! - (108); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 864; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Polska bez fikcji - 3 dni wolności; film dokumentalny; reż.:Łukasz Borowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 652 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 865; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 605; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Dzięki Bogu za Bonieckiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Czas honoru - odc. 50 "Ostatnia podróż" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13 Rozdroże; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Prawo ojca; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Marek Kondrat; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Nina Roguż, Szymon Bobrowski, Piotr Machalica, Jeremi Jemiołowicz, Łukasz Nowicki, Dorota Landowska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Wojciech Duryasz, Anna Samusionek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polska bez fikcji - 3 dni wolności; film dokumentalny; reż.:Łukasz Borowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - e-cło; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:38 Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka - e-cło; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Nasza wieś 17:05 Żyjmy zdrowo 17:15 Puls kościoła 17:30 Kurier Opolski 17:34 Pogoda 17:35 Lapidarium opolskie 18:00 Hranice dokořan - rozmówki polsko-czeskie 18:20 Agro kurier 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:58 Pogoda 19:10 Schlesien Journal 19:20 Fit in Deutsch 19:35 Czytelnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Birmański żołnierz (Burma Soldier) kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Ricki Stern, Annie Sundberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Węgry; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Węgry; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:21 Jej sukces - Odc. 34 - Sklep internetowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:26 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 9 - Płock i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 7:55 Beyblade Odcinek: 14 8:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 23 8:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 29 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 30 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 50 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 92 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 362 Sezon: 7 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya Odcinek: 8 12:00 John Doe Odcinek: 6 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1382 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 363 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 231 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1383 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 183 20:00 Dzielnica Lakeview 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 23:15 Sprzątnąć Smoochy'ego 1:30 Zagadkowa Noc 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1757 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 167 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1506 Sezon: 9 11:35 Magda M. Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 12:40 Dr House Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 619 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 888 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 873 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1970 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 202 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 168 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 889 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1507 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 874 21:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 940 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 1:05 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii 2:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1970 3:35 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 10; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (97) Stolica Piemontu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 472 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 302* Marta to grzech; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 9/13* - Do broni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Republika O!polska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (8); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 10 - Przez trzy morza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) Fiesty i festyny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 472 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Glina - odc. 7/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 10 - Przez trzy morza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 472; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Conrad Drzewiecki - tancerz i choreograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Edyta Bartosiewicz - 33. Sopot Festival '96; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku